Kasaamista
by Roussel-san
Summary: [Hetalia AU/ Yaoi] El mundo ha cambiado en estos años y ahora un "X" país esta siendo controlado, por "la paz y sanidad de las personas" de la peor manera, por un gobernador altamente corrupto. Pero Kasaamista, un grupo terrorista formado por 5 chicos que viven en la capital, se han revelado contra este sistema e intentaran detenerlo a su manera ¿Crees poder seguir sus pasos?
1. 1- La muñeca inflable

Muy buenos dias/tardes/noches. Yo se que quien me reconozca me esta haciendo magia vodoo por no terminar mis otros fic's de hetalia y lo sientoooooo pero esta es una idea que me viene a la mente hace días y realmente me picaban las manos a la hora de escribirla.

Pues bien en esta oportunidad vengo con una nueva historias, esta vez con ¡Mis amados nórdicos¡ Este fic lo saque de una imagen me encontré vagando por pixiv y zerochan y la idea me la dieron un montón de canciones que me dan imaginación para este tipo de cosas.

En honor a esas canciones quiero dejarles una canción en cada capitulo que escriba. Cortesía de mi teléfono.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz himaruya, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Quiero dejarles claro que esto es Yaoi, por ahí poco de hetero pero del bueno, y que mis parejas serán las típicas _"Dennor, SuFin y HongIce mas delante"_ habrá insinuaciones de otras parejas a futuro (Usuk, Rochu, Spamano, Gerita, Bulrum ect~) Y para que nadie me quiera matar insinuaciones de vez en cuando a otras parejas "no parte del fic" para darle salsa a esta historia.

 **Aclaraciones :** _Esta historia tratara de la vida de las bandas terroristas que quieren derrocar al gobernador de un "X" pais, en especifico la banda "Kasaamista". Pero también hay mas bandas, mafias, investigadores y asesinos independientes que tienen alguna relación con esta banda._

Y espero que en verdad les guste, pues ya tengo miles de ideas para este fic.

Sin mas que decir, buena lectura~

 **Editado: 15/12/2016**

* * *

" _Todos quieren cambiar el mundo,_

 _Todos quieren cambiar el mundo_

 _Pero ninguno,_

 _Ninguno quiere morir"_

 _ **-Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

 **Kasaamista.**

 **Capítulo 1: La muñeca inflable.**

Emil siempre quiso tener una vida normal, cosa que en su situación, era prácticamente imposible. Pensaba en que sería de su vida si hubiera sido normal. Tal vez habría tenido buenas calificaciones, quizá también tendría una novia bonita y algunos buenos amigos, con quienes pasar el rato y divertirse; posiblemente hubiera tenido peleas con su hermano mayor por cosas como robarse los discos de música, uno que otro videojuego, o los típicos celos de hermano, pero que al final del día siempre lo resolverían. Cosas triviales.

¡Oh! ¿Pero saben?

Eso es imposible.

Analizo nuevamente su situación, miro al frente donde se encontraban muchas pantallas encendidas, observándolas con aburrimiento. Entrecierra los ojos y arruga la nariz con molestia, la oscuridad de la sala y la brillante luz blanca de los monitores lo dejaría ciego, igualmente el olor a alcantarilla del lugar no le ayudaba en nada. Luego de unos minutos entre quejas mentales, algo en su oído le hizo volver a la realidad.

— _Islandia, te habla Finlandia ¿Me copias Islandia?_ _—_ resonó la voz de un comunicador situado en su oído.

— Islandia aquí —respondió al intercomunicador, sin sorprenderse demasiado.

— _Muy bien, procedamos, dinos exactamente dónde se encuentra "El objeto A" —_ Emil miro las pantallas frente a él en una mueca neutra, moviendo sus ojos en todas las direcciones, para finalemnete, encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Es la última sala cerca de una pintura con la cara del dictador, la puerta parece muy resistente, si pudiera adivinar diría que es de acero reforzado —le informo a "Finlandia", escuchando un pequeño _"wow"_ desde la otra línea.

— _De acuerdo, más tarde te pediré más indicaciones, avísanos a cualquier cambio, Finlandia fuera —_ y con una risilla a modo de despedida, le corto.

Emil suspiro como por décima vez esa noche, observando las pantallas con aburrimiento. Recargo su mejilla en una de sus manos, mientras divisaba en la _"Cámara 1"_ , a dos individuos entrando al lugar por una de las vías de ventilación. Ambos sujetos vestidos de negro, a excepción de que, el que parecía ser más bajo, traía una extraña cabeza de conejo rosado.

— Tino, sé que te gustan las cosas tiernas, pero existen límites —se dijo a sí mismo el de cabello rubio platinado. Ambas figuras avanzaron por los pasillos perdiéndose entre las cámaras, mas al mismo tiempo, vio pasar a otra figura por una de las cámaras de la entrada, esta estaba golpeado brutalmente a unos sujetos...con un destapada caños — Mathias en qué demonios estabas pen-... ¡OUCH! ¡Eso le debió doler! —cerro los ojos con fuerza, al ver como el mencionado Mathias, aporreaba guardias desprevenidos con un destapa caños como si de un hacha se tratase.

Se recargo en la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado, estirándose y casi pudriéndose en ella, aburrido. Miro hacia un lado y vio a un sujeto apoyado en la pared, inconsciente, amarrado y con la nariz rota. ¡Oh! pobre guardia de seguridad. Pensó con sarcasmo. Al otro lado, sentada junto a él, tenía una muñeca inflable.

Una puta muñeca inflable.

La miro arrugando la nariz.

Recordó que al llegar ahí y bajar por las vías de ventilación, su hermano Lukas había noqueado al guardia, para que así, Emil pudiera tener la sala de control para él solo. Después de aquello Lukas volvió a las vías y Mathias, el _no-se-que-somos-pero-no-somos-novios_ , de Lukas, le dejo una muñeca inflable para que no se sintiera "solo".

¿¡Por qué una puta muñeca inflable!?

Más importante aún.

¿¡Por qué se sentiría solo!?

Ellos no estaban tan lejos de su posición y estaba más que seguro que Lukas le tenía un ojo encima.

Volvió a pensar en la vida normal que pudo haber tenido.

Y después recordó que era parte de uno de los grupos terroristas más buscados del país y se le paso. ¿Quién quería una vida normal?

Pfffff, no, el no.

Que va, ¡Si la vida de un terrorista era muy divertida!

Naces, creces, te sublevas contra tu país, te haces terrorista y mueres posiblemente, a tiros, por las autoridades del país como la mayor parte de tus "colegas". Ya saben, lo normal.

Regresó su mirada hacia las cámaras de seguridad y vio que ahora su hermano, quien traía unos lentes de broma, rompía un par de cámaras de seguridad. La acción le sorprendió un poco, pero luego vio el chico le hacían un par de señas para que pusiera atención a su comunicador.

— _Is, cuando todo esté listo debes borrar todas las grabaciones. Te daremos 3 minutos desde que escuches la señal y luego romperemos las cámaras ¿De acuerdo?_ —le explicó una voz monótona desde su comunicador. Emil no pudo más que abrir los ojos, espantando por semejante plan.

— Lu- ¡Noruega! —se corrigió— ¡Solo en 3 minutos, es imposible!

— _Islandia, sabes que te daría más tiempo, pero el "Objeto A", es demasiado valioso para el gobierno y estoy seguro de que nos tendrán en la mira exactamente cuándo pueda sacar el objeto de la habitación_ —se oyó un suspiro. Tenía un buen punto— _Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres muy bueno con la tecnología._ —el de ojos violetas apretó los labios— _Y no me hagas recordar lo que hiciste con tu amigo el chino en una biblioteca abandonada._

Emil se puso pálido.

— ¡No, no, no, no, ni se te ocurra, jamás en tu vida! ¡No lo digas y no me lo recuerdes maldito desgraciado!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Ese incidente debía quedarse entre el, su amigo del barrio bajo y su hermano.

— _Entonces cuento contigo._

— Pero Nor-

Le corto.

Desgraciado.

Soltó un gruñido de resignación y volvió a recargarse en la silla con pesadez, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Emil era muy bueno con la tecnología, podía descifrar códigos, robar información altamente secreta, había alterado algunas cuentas bancarias, celulares, computadoras y cámaras de seguridad, todo sin dejar ni una huella de que alguna vez una mente maestra, que no era más que un niño de dieciséis años, había pasado por allí. Esa era la principal razón por la cual Lukas le dejaba estar en esta banda de terroristas en la que estaban metidos él, su hermano y sus amigos.

O como a Tino le gustaba llamarles.

 _Kasaamista._

No iba especificar el porqué de ese nombre tan raro, su amigo fines jamás fue bueno con los nombres.

Kasaamista era una banda terrorista, cuyo objetivo era derribar a un gobierno que oprimía las mentes de los jóvenes. Eran conocidos por haber logrado la mayoría de las cosas que se proponían y por sobre todo, hacerlas de maneras tan extrañas que las autoridades jamás esperaban que hicieran tal cosa.

Usaban nombres en clave para identificarse, ya sea entre misiones o en encuentros con otras bandas o contactos. Era mera precaución, ninguno debía nombrarse por teléfono o correos, a menos a que usaran sus cosas personales, ya que si por casualidad alguno del gobierno descubría sus nombres estaban más que muertos.

Los miembros de Kasaamista se identificaban por traer objetos extraños a sus misiones, como la cabeza de conejo de Tino, los lentes de broma de Lukas o la muñeca inflable de Emil. Pero de alguna manera siempre se salían con la suya y de una manera muy divertida si podía agregar.

Todos tenían una función en este equipo tan extraño.

Sus ojos violetas iban de arriba hacia abajo, analizando las pantallas con agilidad.

Sonrió.

Realmente, ¿Quién necesitaba una vida normal? En este país tan destruido y corrompido, prefería mil veces un poco de adrenalina en su sistema a un aburrido uniforme escolar gris, en un lugar donde sabia, jamás le prestarían atención. No como lo hacían en el bajo mundo.

 _Después de todo, él era el hacker del equipo._

En una de las pantallas, se veía a un chico de cabellos rebeldes y rubios, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana, con un destapa caños en la mano. Este, estaba sentando arriba de varios guardias de seguridad, con los cuales había trapeado el suelo hacia unos minutos.

— ¡Son todos tan aburridos! —soltó, mientras mascaba un poco de goma de mascar de color azul— ¿¡Hey como van por allá!? —grito hacia donde se hallaban sus demás compañeros.

 _Mathias era la fuerza la bruta._

En otra de las pantallas se veían dos sujetos mas, uno era el que traía la cabeza de conejo en sus manos, que ahora la colocaba frente a la puerta que Emil creía, era de acero. Mientras, el segundo de ellos, hablaba a través de su teléfono con una sonrisa.

— _¿Quieres que mande el vehículo ahora, aru?_ —hablo una voz con un marcado acento chino, desde el teléfono del rubio.

— Um…dame un segundo —Tino se giró, tapando el celular con su mano— ¿Ya está lista?

El más alto y de mirada seria, se puso una pecera en la cabeza, levantando un aparato cuadrado con un botón rojo en el centro, presionándolo en señal de respuesta.

Se escuchó un horrible estruendo, que hasta Emil lo sintió desde la cabina de seguridad, sobresaltándose en el acto.

La puerta había desaparecido completamente, tanto que no había quedado más que una pequeña marca negra en el suelo y algo de humo donde explotó la bomba.

El rubio de ojos violetas se sacó un par de tapones de los oídos.

— ¡Bien hecho Su~!— el sueco le respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, mas por dentro, estaba bastante feliz del resultado. El más bajo atendió el teléfono nuevamente— Como te decía _China_ , ya puedes mandarlo ahora~ —corto mientras miraba el buen trabajo hecho por su compañero.

 _Berwald era los artilugios y Tino era los contactos._

Emil quito su vista del teclado y volvió a mirar las cámaras, pues algunas cámaras más habían sido estropeadas. Pronto, vio como una figura delgada se acercaba a la posición de Tino y Berwald.

— Muy bien Noru, todo despejado —el mencionado miro a una de las cámaras y le hizo una señal de aprobación.

El rubio, que utilizaba esos lentes de broma con una nariz y un bigote falso, camino hasta la caja y observo _"El objeto A"_ que se mantenía sobre el pedestal, intacto.

— _Dinamarca_ , ve con Is en este minuto —demando el rubio mirando por el rabillo del ojo al mencionado.

A Mathias no le gustaba seguir órdenes que no fueran las suyas, pero sabía que todo lo que decía Noruega era por mera precaución. Lo conocía y sabía que ese chico de fríos ojos azules siempre tenía todo calculado. Por lo que no le quedó más que encogerse de hombros e ir con el hermano de su _"mejor amigo"._

 _Este era Lukas, el cerebro de la operación. El líder. Su hermano._

El islandés pensó que si no fuera por los planes y la inteligencia de su hermano mayor, este equipo se pudo haber ido a la ruina hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Solo había que pensarlo un poco, Mathias era muy impulsivo, Berwald muy introvertido, a Tino le gustaba batir la lengua y él era solo un mocoso.

Obviamente, jamás le diría que era una gran líder. Estaba fuera de sus límites el elogiar y subirle el ego a su molesto hermano mayor.

Mientras el noruego sacaba el objeto de la caja con cuidado, Emil ya estaba borrando cada video que captaron las cámaras esa noche, e incluso, quito la tarjeta de memoria de las cámaras y la guardo en su pantalón, para que las caramas ya rotas no fueran utilizadas en su contra.

Justo cuando logro su cometido, las cámaras de seguridad se apagaron de golpe.

El joven islandés se sobre-salto. No supo porque, pero su vista automáticamente, se desvió hacia donde debería estar ese hombre amarrado y golpeado. Pero no estaba.

Se paró rápidamente de la silla, temblando, inmerso en la oscuridad.

No sabía qué hacer, Emil no estaba hecho para pelear, si había tomado algunas clases de defensa personal con Mathias, pero en la oscuridad no creía que le sirvieran demasiado. Él era más como un _"curandero en un juego de rol"_ , tiene bajo _HP_ , pero es importante para el grupo y debe ser cuidado a toda costa.

Pronto se escuchó un ruido.

Un jadeo.

Y seguido, un golpe seco.

* * *

La puerta de la sala fue rápidamente abierta, dejando al recién llegado confundido.

Mathias apunto con la linterna de su celular y vio lo que nunca pensó.

— ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere! ¡Muere, mierda, muere!

Ver a Emil aporreando a un guardia de seguridad, quien pedía piedad, con una muñeca inflable.

Mathias se echó a reír en la puerta. El de ojos violetas se dio cuenta de su presencia y con la respiración agitada dejo la muñeca en el suelo.

Los demás también fueron hasta donde ellos, pues la risa de Mathias se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Lukas y Berwald le regañaron por ser muy ruidoso, Tino miro a Emil inspeccionando que estuviera bien, más que nada había sido el susto.

El guardia de seguridad, mientras tanto, les miraba con los ojos como platos. Los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia y este, los apunto nervioso.

— U-u-u-ustedes s-s-son…

— ¡Oh! Hola extraño desconocido, al parecer le has causado un gran susto a nuestro pequeño amigo —Tino le sonreía de manera tranquilizante, casi amistoso.

— ¡USTEDES SON LOS KASAAMISTA! —grito, apuntándolos con un dedo acusador, pero el brillo de un arma contra su cien le dejó mudo, antes de que pudiera gritar algo más.

Berwald le estaba apuntando con un revolver.

— Veras~ Ya viste nuestras identidades y lamentablemente…no podemos dejarte vivir —comenzó Finlandia, el hombre se puso aún más nervioso que antes — Pero nosotros no somos tannnn crueles…

El hombre suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Solo te vamos a torturar hasta que lo olvides! —grito Tino en tono cantarín, mientras Mathias y Berwald conducían al hombre a la silla donde Emil se sentaba antes. El guardia seguía insistiendo, exigiendo que le soltaran o llamaría a los refuerzos— ¡Joo! deberías estar agradecido de que no somos _La cosa Nostra._ _Romano_ no tendría un ápice de piedad contigo si haces llorar a su hermanito~

El hombre le miro con los ojos como platos.

— Yo creo que el _BFT_ lo humillarían y lo pondrían en las pantallas gigantes de la ciudad —comentó Berwald, con su marcado acento sueco, sujetando al guardia a la silla— En vivo.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo.

— ¿¡De que hablas!? Los de la Mafia Rusa, lo descuartizarían ¡Y se lo llevarían a sus familiares en forma de pastel de carne! Esos sujetos son sádicos —replico Dinamarca, con naturalidad.

¿¡Mafia Rusa!? ¿¡Harían que su familia se lo comiera!?

— El Barrio chino lo haría volar en mil pedazos —pensó Emil en voz alta, con una mano en la barbilla— Y luego podrían sus restos en un nuevo platillo del menú…

Ok, ahora quería llorar.

— Ya es suficiente —Lukas se acercó al guardia quien lo miro con las pupilas contraídas. Los ojos del nórdico eran como unas frías cuchillas— Tienes suerte de que no sea el jefe de alguna otra zona, no gusto de mancharme las manos.

— U-u-usted es muy a-a-a-

El hombre cortó sus palabras al ver la siniestra sonrisa que le dedicaban todos los miembros del grupo, a excepción del líder.

— Debes saber que si hubiera sido un asesino independiente como _Inglaterra_ , y que si no tuviera un grupo como las otras bandas y mafias… **no estarías vivo ahora**.

* * *

.

.

.

" _En últimas noticias, el gran museo del gobernante Czar, fue robado por la noche, llevándose una de las piezas más importantes del museo. La pieza robada era nada más ni nada menos que una cámara instantánea._

 _Mientras que un hombre de cuarenta y cinco 45 años, guardia de seguridad del museo, fue encontrado en pésimas condiciones esta mañana. Estaba semi-desnudo, con una pecera en la cabeza, un destapa caños en la boca y con mucho rayones hecho con marcadores permanentes de diversos colores._

 _Cuando le preguntamos qué había pasado, él dijo no recordar nada de lo que ocurrió en la noche del robo._

 _La policía aún sigue investigando el caso, pero parece que quienes lo han hecho no han dejado huellas. Se sospecha que por algunas evidencias, la banda terrorista, Kasaamista, podría estar implicada._

 _Lo más sorprendente en este caso, es que el sujeto en cuestión, fue atado a una silla con una muñeca inflable."_

* * *

 **Ok, admito que no voy a superar el ver a Emil con una muñeca inflable XD**

 **¿Para que querrían una cámara instantánea?~~~**

Esta historia la irán descubriendo de apoco, por lo que si hay cosas que no entienden ahora, serán explicadas mas adelante~

Bueno espero que les gustara, si hay algún personaje que desean ver, pueden decirme, no importa si son los miembros del "Kasaamista" o no (Por que ellos aparecen por obligación) Tengo algo para todos asi que todo lo tengo bajo control!

Acepto todos los tomates, las hachas, los malos comentarios, las criticas constructivas etc.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. 2- Una pequeña charla

Wujuuuuuuuu ¡Me tarde un poco pero lo traje!

Este capitulo estaba escrito, pero no había podido subirlo en estos días, e estado algo ocupada~ ¡Prometo que el proximo lo traeré mas rápido!

Muchas gracias a los favs que recibí, siempre son bien apreciados . Y por supuesto mis agradecimientos especiales a **Klan D.D.L** y a **Saphira Kirkland** , por comentar esta historia ;v;/ me han hecho infinitamente feliz ¡Se los juro!

Se que aun el romance no se ve de verdad aun e incluso parece que los personajes no van allegar a ninguna parte. Pero créanme, en su momento les voy a golpear con todo~ Primero debo partir simple, luego hacerlos sufrir y al final les pondré ponis (?

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz himaruya, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Hoy vemos lo que paso antes del robo de la cámara y por aquí se les aclararan las dudas del capitulo anterior. Pero les dejo mas dudas~

 **Aclaraciones :** _Esta historia tratara de la vida de las bandas terroristas que quieren derrocar al gobernador de un "X" pais, en especifico la banda "Kasaamista". Pero también hay mas bandas, mafias, investigadores y asesinos independientes que tienen alguna relación con esta banda._

Sin mas que decir, buena lectura~

 **Editado: 15/12/2016**

* * *

 _No escuches una palabra de lo que digo,  
los gritos siempre suenan igual._

 _Aunque la verdad puede variar, este  
barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla._

— _**Little talks - Of Monster and Men.**_

* * *

Feliciano miro por la ventana del restaurante, parecía que las personas estaban más ocupadas tratando de llegar a sus hogares antes de que el toque de queda se hiciera cumplir. Una de las invenciones del _"maldito gobernante"_ , como solía decir su hermano.

Miro el vaso con la etiqueta traslucida de _"Maccaroni"_ , estaba reluciente en sus manos. No hubo mucha clientela ese día, por lo que se dedicó a ordenar y limpiar el restaurante. Había acomodado las mesas, los ingredientes en la cocina había sido organizados y contados, dejo brillando el suelo de losa negra y blanca; y que decir de los utensilios, cuchillos, tenedores, cucharas, platos y vasos.

Todo había quedado reluciente.

Vargas pensó, que en el pasado él no se hubiese movido para que todo quedara tan limpio, quizá habría desperdiciado su tiempo durmiendo, pintando o comiendo pasta.

Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.

Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared.

 _9:00 PM._

Suspiro con pesadez. Dejo el vaso reluciente en el estante correspondiente y salió de la barra para ir a cerrar el local. Con el toque de queda no quedaba más que cerrar todo y esperar al siguiente día. Los vidrios polarizados del restaurante no podían cubrirle por siempre.

Se acercó a la puerta rebuscando las llaves en su bolsillo.

Pero esta se abrió de golpe, haciendo sonar la campanita de la puerta.

— ¿¡Eh!?

— ¡Italia! ¡Mesa para cinco! —fue el grito limpio del más alto del grupo, mientras otras cuatro figuras tras de él, miraban al italiano temblar como una hoja.

Feliciano retrocedió impactado.

— ¿¡Kasaamista!?

* * *

 **Kasaamista.**

 **Capítulo 2: Una pequeña charla.**

— Jajajaja, lamento haberte asustado, pequeño Feliciano —se disculpaba el danés, mientras se sobaba un pequeño chichón que le había dejado Berwald en la cabeza, producto del casi infarto de Feliciano. Solo a él se le ocurría entrar gritando a un restaurante a las 9 de la noche, con los guardias cuidando del _"orden público"_ al asecho.

El italiano se sobresaltó al escuchar la disculpa del de ojos azules, dejando con rapidez las ordenes de sus "clientes especiales" en la mesa; Un té para Lukas, dos tazas de café para Emil y Mathias, a quien se le había prohibido beber esa noche, y dos bebidas de naranja para Berwald y Tino.

— ¡No, no, está bien! ¡Es mi culpa! Sin mi hermano aquí me asusto un poco más que de costumbre —rió el castaño, mientras sujetaba el menú en sus manos.

— No, es culpa de este idiota. Mas te vale no gritar así esta noche —amenazo el noruego con tono neutro, regalándole una fría mirada al danés, mientras tomaba un trago a su té.

— Lukas, tampoco es para tanto~ —rio Tino, sonriendo para calmar el ambiente, mientras marcaba unos números en su teléfono— ¿No es así Su?

— Se lo merecía —respondió se manera seca. El más bajo volvió a reír, nervioso a su lado. De repente, su teléfono se había hecho mucho más interesante de lo que recordaba.

— ¡No seas así! ¡Emil diles algo! —el mencionado levanto las manos en señal de "tregua", justo después, el finlandés contesto su teléfono y comenzó a parlotear como de costumbre, dejando a Mathias sin aliados.

— Islandia no va a participar en esta guerra, peleen entre ustedes —el islandés les miro mientras bajaba sus manos hasta su café. Les causaba vergüenza ajena el verlos pelear como si aún tuvieran edad para hacerlo.

Feliciano les miro y sonrió con tranquilidad.

Los cinco comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sobre distintos tópicos, pero había uno que resaltaba de entre todos esos temas y disparates.

Parecían discutir sobre una especie de "robo" que harían esa noche, aparentemente, debía de salir perfecto. Tampoco esperaba menos de esa banda terrorista tan rara, cada plan que hacían les salía perfectamente raro. Sus ojos cafés viajaron por los lados de la mesa, Mathias reía, Emil se quería morir, Lukas y Berwald hablaban sobre el cómo sacarían _"El objeto A"_ de la caja fuerte, mientras que Tino, estaba más ocupado hablando con el jefe del _"barrio chino"._

Decidió que era mejor volver a la barra y ver en que se entretenía, no quería arruinarles el plan o que pensaran en el cómo algún tipo de espía. Prefería mantenerse neutral de alguna manera. Italia no tenía nada que hacer contra los Nórdicos. Mas antes de siquiera llegar a la barra, sintió como le tomaron del cuello de la camisa y lo sentaban bruscamente.

Miro algo asustado al grupo que le sonreía de manera inocente. Agradeció mentalmente que no se topara ese día con el _barrio chino_ o con los de la _mafia rusa_ , no quería ser comida de perro y definitivamente no llegaría en picaditos en una caja de regalo a su puerta, para que su hermano la viera y le diera un infarto.

— ¡Vamos Feli! Parece que no has tenido mucha compañía hoy ¡Quédate con nosotros! —solicito el finlandés, quien ya había dejado de discutir por el teléfono.

— ¿Están seguros? Parecieran que planean algo y no quisiera que me consideren un metido o algo por el estilo —les dijo el italiano, apretando el menú contra su pecho, nervioso.

— Claro, siempre eres bienvenido —Berwald trato de darle una sonrisa, pero solo formo una mueca un poco extraña. Aun así, Feliciano entendió sus intenciones.

— Además confiamos en ti, no eres como el resto de los involucrados en toda esta basura —soltó con desinterés, Emil, sorprendiendo al italiano.

A decir verdad, Feliciano casi no tenía nada que ver con el terrorismo en las calles, no tenía sangre en sus manos, no participaba en cosas altamente peligrosas, e incluso uno llegaba a preguntarse el porqué de alguna manera este dulce italiano estaba mezclado en toda esta mierda. Y la verdad era que el trasfondo de la mafia _"La Cosa Nostra"_ , era un completo enredo, pero muchos que le conocían suponían que al ser hermano de uno de los mafiosos más buscados, podían hacer algo contra él.

De todas formas le había otorgado un nombre clave, más que nada, fue su abuelo, que en paz descansara, el que le había dado un nombre.

 _"Italia del Norte"_

— ¿Por qué estás tan solo hoy? —se atrevió a preguntar el danés, mirándole con curiosidad. El italiano dio un respingo en su lugar, mientras que Lukas fulminaba con la mirada a Mathias. Sabía que estos temas podían ser algo delicados, ya que a Feliciano no le gustaba estar del todo solo y siempre permanecía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasara a su altanero hermano mayor.

— ¡Oh! no es nada importante —le restó importancia para no preocuparles— Bueno, mi hermano está haciendo unos tratos fuera, en la _Zona 5_ , Lud le está acompañando, pero aun así me preocupa jeje~ —sonrió de manera inocente.

— Uhh… ¡De seguro habrá hecho una rabieta por ir con Alemania! —rio Mathias.

Casi al instante, al castaño se le pego la risa del rubio, porque era cierto. Su hermano había hecho un horrible escandalo esa mañana por tener que ir con el _"mercenario patatas de mierda"._

— ¿La _Zona 5_? No es muy difícil traficar cosas por esos lados —pensó Tino en voz alta, no es como si traficaran drogas y esas cosas, eso se hacía en el pasado. En estos días, se intercambiaban cosas, de preferencia, preciada información.

— El gobernador es un idiota…—rio Emil, mientras el italiano rellenaba su taza de café.

Uno de los temas principales que se tenía que tener en conocimiento puro, para poder sobrevivir en este país de mierda, era conocer las zonas. El país se dividía en _ocho zonas_ , siendo la octava la más peligrosa, por ciertos incidentes que había ocurrido en ese lugar y por supuesto, la primera zona era la más asegurada.

Ahí se encontraba el gobernante supremo.

 _Czar._

— No me gusta la _Zona 5_ , es bastante peligrosa —hablo Berwald, mirando a sus compañeros con su característica mirada estoica.

— No tanto como la _8_ , esa es un peligro para la humanidad. Me pregunto cómo te las apañas para ir siempre allí Emil —le miro el rubio de cabellos revoltosos. El de ojos purpura dio un saltito en su posición, tratando de ignorar las miradas de todos.

— Si querido hermanito, me encantaría saber cómo te las arreglas para pasar por ese mar de drogatas, contrabandistas de armas y asesinos en serie~— el más pequeño odiaba ese tono de burla en la suave voz de su hermano mayor — Quizá tu amigo el chino nos podría explicar cómo te escurres por esos lugares— era oficial, se quería tirar por un puto puente. Emil le dirigió una mirada de "auxilio" al italiano, quien era el más cercano en ese momento.

Feliciano permaneció despistado unos minutos hasta que entendió su señal y continúo hablando.

— A-al menos tienen suerte de que su plan se esta zona, la _Zona 4_ ¿Verdad? —sonrió de manera boba, siempre con sus ojos cerrados.

— Ah~ Feli tiene razón, tenemos suerte esta vez…o hasta que a Lukas se le ocurra la maravillosa idea de matar al gobernador supremo —suspiro el fines. Lukas le miro con una ínfima sonrisa de burla.

— Pero podríamo-

— ¡Que ni se te ocurra! —le corto el de ojos violetas, deteniendo sus maldito y sádicos planes mentales. A veces Lukas podía tener unos planes realmente raros.

Comenzaron a reír todos en la mesa. Vargas había dejado de sentirse solo aquella noche gracias a estas extrañas compañías. Hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo con esa banda terrorista. Si incluso aun recordaba cuando solo eran unos niños de 16 años y el ayudaba a su abuelo con el restaurante. En esos días, Kasaamista solo eran Lukas y Mathias, contra el mundo.

Pero luego comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué era lo que les mantenía en esta zona esa noche?

— Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarles en que están tan ocupados? —pregunto algo inseguro — Solo llegue a escuchar que tenían una misión en esta zona, pero nada más…—Nunca se sabía, preguntar planes de otras bandas o personas importantes en ese mundo, era algo con lo que tenía que tener precaución

Pero para su suerte, Kasaamista no era especialmente reservado.

— Debemos robar un objeto del museo de esta zona —respondió el sueco, llevándose por primera vez, desde que habían ordenado, su bebida a la boca.

— Tenemos que hacerlo hoy en la noche, pero pasamos a comer algo primero, ya sabes, no queríamos trabajar con el estómago vacío —contesto el finlandés con parsimonia.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no fueron al _"Pink Fénix"_? Escuche que _Feliks_ estaba dando una de sus mejores fiestas esta noche, aparte la comida de ahí no es mala —pregunto el moreno, mientras les observaba con aquellos ojos extrañamente cerrados, pero expectantes.

— No teníamos tiempo para fiestas y esas cosas, además a estos —señalo a Lukas, Berwald y Emil — No les gusta celebrar a lo grande, ¡Son un montón de aburridos! —el danés se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando.

— Además de eso, sabemos que tu restaurante es uno de los lugares más seguros de esta zona —añadió el rubio platinado, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Emil tiene razón. Aparte, llegar hasta el _Pink Fénix_ es demasiado arriesgado, aun mas para nosotros—afirmo Lukas, mirándole de re-ojo.

El _Pink Fénix_ , era uno de los tres restaurantes, donde los del _"bajo mundo"_ se podían reunir con más libertad. Su dueño era un sujeto supremamente extravagante, quien se decía, había trabajado en alguna ocasión para los rusos de la _Zona 1_. Era altamente difícil llegar hasta ese lugar sin ser descubierto, pero muchos decían que valía la pena, ya fuera por comida o información.

— ¿Y qué objeto buscan? —se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente.

Los ojos fríos del líder lo analizaron de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza alguna, buscando algún rastro de malicia, algo que le dijera que no debía confiar semejante información. Pero parecía estar absolutamente limpio y libre de culpas. Feliciano no le culpaba por analizarlo, si sabía de alguien quien no confiaba en absolutamente nadie, era Lukas. Cualquiera pude traicionar a otro por algún beneficio en ese horrible mundo.

Suspiro.

Saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Feliciano.

— Estamos en búsqueda de uno de los tres objetos de esta lista, mejor dicho _"El objeto A"_ —le respondió Lukas, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

El italiano abrió el papel con inseguridad, más al hacerlo solo pudo soltar un pequeño _"¿mm?"_ , ante la duda.

 _Era un papel en blanco._

Feliciano la inspecciono unos segundos con una expresión de duda plasmada en su rostro, hasta que se le vino algo a la mente. Saco de sus bolsillo una pequeña linterna y comenzó a apuntar a la hoja, iluminándola con un tono azulado.

Las letras escondidas, comenzaron a ser visibles desde ese momento.

— _Señor Noruega_ usted nunca me ha decepcionado en estos aspectos —alago el castaño sonriéndole de manera bastante alegre, le gustaba resolver este tipo de cosas, le parecían divertidas— Aparte de escribirlo con tinta invisible, está en el antiguo _alemán_ —Lukas cerró los ojos con calma y sonriendo de medio.

— Veo que cada vez te adaptas más a los trucos "sucios" que tenemos para ocultar las cosas. Lovino o Ludwig tienen que haberte enseñado algunos trucos —comentó mirando por el vidrio polarizado. Se podían ver los guardias a lo lejos haciendo patrulla nocturna, para que nadie se saltara el toque de queda.

— También estoy metido en esto Lukas, de alguna manera...Yo debo de saber los mensaje que le mandan a mi hermano, o los mensajes interceptados por la mafia de _La Cosa Nostra_ —sonrió, recordando alguno que otro mensaje que llegaba a sus manos. Comenzó a leer las instrucciones

 _"-Objeto A: Una cámara fotográfica_

 _-Objeto B: Teléfono celular._

 _-Objeto C: XxxXxX"_

Miro aquellos objetos con toda la curiosidad del mundo ¿Por qué estos sujetos querían algo como esto? Es decir, sabía que los miembros de Kasaamista no estaban en sus completos cinco sentidos, y que si no fuera por Lukas todo se habría salido de control hacia mucho. Pero no podía comprender para que alguien quisiera _una cámara y un teléfono celular._

De alguna manera intento explicárselo en su cabeza.

Si, según las reglas impuestas por el maldito gobernante del país, aparte de los toques de queda, la tecnología avanzada estaba altamente prohibida. No podías tener una computadora sin que estuviera censurada en todos los sentidos, no podías tener cámaras de fotos, pues el simple hecho de tomar fotografías en el país estaba prohibido y que decir del pobre y simple teléfono celular, poco más y tenía que ser un ladrillo el que portabas y solo se los daban a los empresarios o hombres de trabajo

¿Pero para ellos?

En el mundo en que vivían, en el bajo mundo, la tecnología como celulares u objetos tan cotidianos como los que alguna vez se podían tener con libertad, ellos podían sacarlos de cualquier parte del barrio bajo a buenos precios.

Se preguntó cuál era el objeto censurado. Pero prefirió preguntar por aquel que había escuchado más esa noche.

— ¿Por qué robarían una cámara fotográfica?

Feliciano pudo sentirlo. Todos los miembros de Kasaamista se habían tensado en ese instante

Él era un despistado en muchos ámbitos, como para captar indirectas, por ejemplo, pero podía reconocer la tención el aire cuando se formaba. Ludwig le había enseñado esas cosas.

Había tocado un tema posiblemente delicado.

— E-e-eh…Chicos _le mie scuse_ , si toque un tema delicado yo-

— Esa cámara…tiene una foto de cada uno de los miembros más destacados del bajo mundo. Personas como lo son los terroristas, asesinos e investigadores que están en contra del gobierno…todos están ahí—soltó el noruego, interrumpiendo las disculpas del castaño. Su rostro estaba más serio que de costumbre.

Vargas no podía salir del desconcierto al haber escuchado tales palabras.

Debía ser una mentira.

— ¿¡QUE!? — Feliciano se paró de golpe. No cabía en lo que estaba escuchando, en serio no podía— E-eso quiere decir-

— Exacto. Nos tienen en la mira…—termino el danés, con el rostro inusualmente serio— Y desde más tiempo del que pensamos.

— P-Pero… Si eso fuera cierto ¿No ya nos tendrían a todos? —el castaño estaba comenzado entrar en pánico. Si eso pasaba, si eso llegaba a ser cierto…

—Tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo…no la han visto aun. No se han dado cuenta, por eso mismo debemos actuar rápido—le trato de tranquilizar el más alto de todos los nórdicos — Porque si las llegan a ver…

—Grupos como _Kasaamista_ o el _Bad Friend Trio_ …—nombro el finlandés con una mirada preocupada.

— Asesinos como _British Knight_ , _Bloody-Vlad_ o _Lady Shadow_ —termino de decir el líder de la banda terrorista. Desvió la mirada mientras pensaba en los dos primeros. Quién sabe dónde estaría ahora.

— _El Barrio Chino_ , el _"Pink Fenix"_ e incluso tu restaurante, Feliciano, el _"Maccaroni"_ —Emil solo miraba a su taza de café, no quería ver las reacciones del pobre italiano, quien culpa no tenia en todo este asunto.

— Los investigadores como _Pistol Star_ o incluso…tu mejor amigo, _"El mercenario"_ , estarían bajo riesgo debido a esa cámara —finalizo completamente, Mathias.

El italiano estaba en shock total, tomándose de los pelos para tratar de procesar todo lo que les habían dicho.

Una cámara instantánea que, aun en su interior, guardaba fotografías de todos ellos. Los miembros más importantes del bajo mundo, a dos pasos de ser descubiertos y cazados, solo por un artefacto antiguo y sin demasiado valor.

— P-p-pero… ¿¡Cómo es posible que nos captaran a todos en las fotos!?¿¡Como nadie se había dado cuenta aun!? —grito alterado en busca de respuestas.

— Es un descubrimiento que hizo nuestro "amigo" el neutral —comento el de ojos azul eléctrico, con una sonrisa algo forzada, tratando de amenizar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en esos minutos.

Al castaño casi se le cae la mandíbula.

 _¿Era en serio?_

— ¿¡ _S-Suiza_!? ¡Creí que estaba muerto! —muy bien, demasiadas sorpresas para su pobre corazón en menos de dos horas.

 _Suiza, Swiss Knife_ o simplemente Vash, un ex-asesino suizo que se había hecho bastante famoso por los callejones de varias zonas. Hacía mucho, se había dado por muerto después de cierto accidente en una fábrica en la cual se vio implicado, del cual muchos no parecieron sorprenderse, debido a la cantidad de enemigos que se puede hacer un asesino.

Y tampoco era novedad el saber el carácter fuerte que poseía este erizo. Sin reparos a la hora de hacer algún trabajo por buenos pagos de dinero.

— ¡Pues revivió!, se hizo Jesús, repartió panes, convirtió el agua en pólvora o que se yo, ¡Pero ha vuelto a las calles, menos neutral que nunca! —rio el de cabellos alborotados— Aunque no volvió de manera normal. Aparentemente descubrieron que estaba vivo y no pararon hasta dar con el~

— Luego descubrieron que el famosillo _"Swiss Knife"_ , trabajaba en el banco central de la _Zona 7_ , el cual…quemaron por la noche en señal de "advertencia" —Feliciano pensó en lo mucho que se había estado perdiendo en estos días. El rubio más bajo siguió contándole— En venganza decidió buscar a los responsables, pero descubrió algo peor. Una de sus víctimas le confeso en un intento desesperado por vivir, que las autoridades del dictador _Czar_ , estaban por descubrir nuestras identidades…

— Entonces le dio una lista de cosas que Czar aún no sospechaba que podían poseer información. Luego lo mato de todas formas —Lukas le dio el ultimo sorbo a su te.

— Nos dio la lista y nosotros las repartimos con otras bandas de confianza. Nosotros buscamos la cámara, el resto queda en sus manos —termino Berwald, mientras se sacaba sus lentes para limpiarlos un poco.

— Y henos aquí…yendo directo al suicidio, como siempre —murmuro el islandés. _Que positivo_ , pensaron todos.

— ¡Tranquilo Is! Traje la muñeca inflable ¡Para que no nos extrañes! —dijo un entusiasmado danés, sacando de su mochila negra la dichosa muñeca inflable.

Emil enrojeció de la vergüenza y la ira.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —grito iracundo el islandés, poniendo sus manos en el cuello del más alto, quien rogaba por su vida.

— No, no Is-cof-cof- Por favor… ¡Lukas ayúdame! —rogo el rubio.

— ¿Oye Italia me puedes servir otra taza de té? —le ignoro de manera olímpica, mientras el italiano tomaba su taza he iba a rellenarla con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Lukas! ¡No seas cruel! ¡Tu hermano no tiene precisamente manos de princesa! —se quejó el de orbes celeste, forcejeando con el más bajo

— Entonces Tino ¿Ya le pediste el vehículo a _Yao_? ¿Verdad? —le siguió ignorado el rubio claro.

— ¡Sí! Solo debo llamar y tendremos escape fácil~—afirmo el de ojos violetas, mientras miraba un poco preocupado al danés, quien comenzaba a ponerse azul.

— Lukasssss~—le siguió llamando.

— ¡Quédate quieto Mathias!

— Es tan div'rtido —rio el oji-verde, mientras se le escapa un poco más su, ya marcado, acento sueco.

El castaño les miro desde la barra. Aun después de haberle contado un tema tan serio como el de las fotos, ellos seguían alegres de alguna manera.

Siempre había sido así.

Aun cuando las condiciones en las que se unieron no fueron las mejores, aun sabiendo que cada uno tenía un pasado que les pesaba y una meta distinta a lograr con todo esto.

 _Incluso cuando solo eran Lukas y Mathias._

Siempre estaban sonriendo y haciendo las cosas a su manera.

Lo pensó un segundo y solo sonrió, soltando un suspiro.

Camino hacia ellos y dejo el té frente a Lukas. Sostuvo el menú contra su pecho y les dio su mejor y más alegre sonrisa

— ¿Quieren algo más de comer? —los cinco detuvieron sus acciones y le miraron perplejos — Esta noche, la casa invita.

* * *

Eran las una de la madrugada y los miembros de Kasaamista estaban alistando sus cosas para ir a su misión. Habían comido bien en el tiempo que estuvieron allí. E incluso, actualizaron a Feliciano en todo lo que ocurría a fuera, pues el castaño nunca salía de la Zona 4 y estaba como una abuelita tratando de usar internet.

¡ _Romano_ nunca le decía nada! Ya le reclamaría cuando volviera.

Feliciano asomo su cabeza por fuera de la puerta y se aseguró que los guardias de la ciudad no estuvieran patrullando aun por ahi.

— Bien, no hay nadie, ya pueden salir, pero tengan mucho cuidado —aviso el italiano mirando como los nórdicos le asentían — Mucha suerte a todos…

Le sonrieron como pudieron y comenzaron a salir mientras se despedían con ademanes y susurros varios. Vargas veía como avanzaban con confianza hasta la calle, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de las cosas extrañas que traían para esa noche: una pecera, una cabeza de conejo, una muñeca inflable, un destapa caños y los lentes de broma de Lukas.

¡Wow, pero que sujetos tan serios!

Estaban locos.

Feliciano rio por sus pensamientos, pero borro la sonrisa un poco. La tenían difícil esa noche, eran tres objetos, y solo tenía la certeza de que uno de ellos seria recuperado. Porque, obviamente, lo seria, los planes de Lukas jamás fallaban y confiaba en que no lo haría ahora.

Antes de que los viera a todos salir, el líder de Kasaamista se le quedo mirando fijamente.

El moreno río nervioso.

— L-Luka ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto temeroso, el noruego solo le miro unos segundos más y se le acercó un poco. El castaño dio un salto en su lugar ante la repentina cercanía.

— Necesito que me prometas algo…—el italiano le miro con sorpresa, pero sabía que si venia de él, no podía ser algo a lo que debía negarse. Ludwig le había enseñado eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —indago.

Se miraron unos segundos, que para él, fueron eternos, hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

— Feliciano, no…Te lo pediré como _"La Italia del Norte"_ —el castaño se tensó al ver esos ojo fríos, pero que le miraba con toda seguridad— Debes prometer mantener el secreto de esto, hasta que tengamos todos los objetos y decidamos que hacer con ellos.

Feliciano solía encontrarle el lado bueno a todo. Incluso si es que este, no lo tenían.

Solía confiar demasiado y en su situación, eso era más que un simple peligro.

 _Todos lo sabían y por ello jamás se le permitía salir de "su zona"._

— Lo prometo —tomo la mano del noruego estrechándola, en señal de un pacto.

Todos le miraron, ya no había ruido afuera.

 _Por qué si él llegaba a salir…_

Abrió un poco sus ojos, dejando ver que hablaba en serio.

— Lo prometo como Feliciano Vargas, como Italia del norte… Como el jefe, de _"La Cosa Nostra"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sabía que sería el blanco número uno de todo lo que le rodeaba._

* * *

 _"En últimas noticias, el gran museo del gobernante Czar, fue robado por la noche, llevándose una de las piezas más importantes del museo. La pieza robada era nada más ni nada menos que una cám-"_

La televisión fue apagada de repente. Lovino se giró a encarar a su hermano.

— ¿¡Oye por qué hiciste eso desgraciado!? ¡Eso podía ser importante! —le regaño furioso, su hermano solo hizo un puchero.

— Te llame hace diez minutos, la cena esta lista y ahora que estas aquí, pienso cenar con mi hermano~

— Sabes que tenía que hacer esos tratos ¿Qué clase de ayudante seria si no te hago los tratos? —le recrimino caminado detrás de su hermano.

— Seguirías siendo mi querido _fratello~_ —sonrió de manera bobalicona, su hermano suspiro resignado, no podía con ese idiota. Lovino se sentó en la mesa con una mueca de desagrado, mientras comenzaba a comer la pasta que había cocinado su hermano— Por cierto ¿Quién es Antonio y por qué no me hablaste de él antes?

¡A la mierda la comida!

— ¿¡No me digas que vino el _travestí polaco_ de nuevo a chismosear!? —Lovino se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

— ¡Eso no me contesta la pregunta! —le apunto su hermano con el cucharon de madera— ¡No le ocultes cosas a tu jefe!

— ¿¡Qué clase de jefe eres!? —le miro perplejo.

— Ve~ Tu hermano —rio, mientras Romano le gritaba todo un rosario de su más _fino_ vocabulario.

Feliciano suspiro en su interior.

Había eliminado el diario esa mañana y no dejaría que Romano viera televisión en lo que quedaba de ese día.

Él lo había prometido y solo le quedaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, ni su propio hermano debía saber que tuvo una _"pequeña charla"_ con los miembros de Kasaamista. Sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría de todas maneras, pero por ahora…

 _Retrasaría la venida del infierno._

* * *

 **Oh Feli~ No estas tan equivocado, el infierno esta a unos pasos de ustedes~**

 **Sigo diciendo, nunca voy a superar lo de la muñeca XD**

Ahora he dejado otro misterios mas que los de la cámara. También les he presentado el como esta repartido este "X" pais, esas las explicare mas a fondo en los capítulos siguientes, por ahora les basta con saber que En la Zona 1 esta el gobernado/dictado "Czar" y que la "Zona 8" es la mas peligrosa por no tener gobernador.

Como extra de mi demora les digo que en el proximo cap ya les traigo al Bad friend trio y a otros personajes que se deben de nombrar. Ustedes ya saben, he nombrado a varios implicados aquí a ver si adivinan quien es quien XD esta re-facil.

Y bien ¿Quieren ver a algún personaje mas? Pueden escoger y decirme, los miembros de Kasaamista siempre están presentes así que no es necesario nombrar nórdicos (?

¡Bueno, les acepto lo que me tiren!

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. 2- Lady Quien

¿Pero que títulos mas originales los que uso verdad? Me daría un premio (? ok no XD

Siento que cada vez que actualizo los caps se hacen mas largos y mas enredados...me encanta eso~

Quiero decir que la canción de hoy no tiene casi nada que ver con el capitulo, solo me gusta mucho esta canción y me gustan las primeras letras hahahahaha~ Escuchenla es muy buena.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por los fav y follow y tambien a **Klan D.D.L** , a **Saphira Kirkland** y a **isabelchan56,** por sus bellos comentarios ¡las adoro!

Bien a lo que vamos hoy. Ustedes vienen a leer acción y yaoi al mismo tiempo XD

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz himaruya, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** En este fic tengo a mi cuarteto amoroso favorito ( Prusia, Hungría, Austria y Suiza) y tengo que dar salseo intenso con eso~ No me odien XD.

 **Aclaraciones :** _Esta historia tratara de la vida de las bandas terroristas que quieren derrocar al gobernador de un "X" pais, en especifico la banda "Kasaamista". Pero también hay mas bandas, mafias, investigadores y asesinos independientes que tienen alguna relación con esta banda._

¡Sin mas que decir, buena lectura~!

 **Editado: 15/12/2016.**

* * *

" _Ella quiere tocarme, ella quiere amarme,_

 _Ella nunca va a dejarme,_

 _No confíes una zorra"_

— _**Don't Trust me - 3OH!3**_

* * *

Todo parecía tranquilo esa noche en el gran palacio _"La vieja patria",_ ubicado en la _Zona 2._ Un palacio antiguo que ahora se usaba como un museo de historia antigua, sobre el país.

Este museo, aparte de ser conocido por sus miles de objetos antiguos, era famoso por contar con la mejor seguridad de todas las zonas, contando con: Cámaras de último modelo, puestas en cada esquina, no dejando ver casi ningún punto ciego, rayos láser ultra sensibles, trampas, vidrios apruebas de balas, guardias de seguridad entrenados para pelear contra cualquier adversario, etc.

Podría llegar a ser un verdadero infierno para un ladrón de la vieja escuela, un trabajo fácil para los del de seguridad.

O eso quería creer los guardias tirados en el suelo, machucados y sangrantes, las cámaras "futuristas" rotas, los lasers inútiles y los vidrios rotos por el suelo.

Unas risas estruendosas comenzaron a hacer eco en la última sala de aquel palacio hecho museo.

— ¡Y juraban que este era el lugar con más seguridad de la Zona 2! —expresó un chico de tez morena, con una voz llena de burla y algo de alegría.

— ¡Estoy seguro que hasta _Polonia_ pasaba por esos lasers! ¡Con tacones! —rio un segundo, esta vez, proveniente de un sujeto de cabello rubio, largo y ondulante.

— ¡Ni hablar de los guardias! ¡Eran muy poco para alguien tan asombroso como yo! —fue el comentario egocéntrico de su tercer compañero, aparentemente, albino.

Esos y más comentarios, se seguían escuchando entre las paredes de mármol. Las risas estridentes, las fotos tontas hechas con sus teléfonos y la burla hacia los guardias en el suelo, todo sin impórtales un pepino que estaban en una _misión_ de alto riego.

En una zona tan peligrosa como podía serlo la _Zona 2._

— De acuerdo chicos, demasiadas risas por ahora, ya tendremos la oportunidad de reírnos en cuanto le entreguemos esto a _Noruega_ —calmo un poco el ambiente un sujeto de ojos azules y acento _francés_.

— ¡Pero _Francia_ ~! —el de orbes rojos, le hizo un puchero, colocando una expresión de pollito.

— _Ya hablaran de como Prusia rompió el vidrio del Objeto B con la cabeza del guardia, pero esto es muy importante ¿Lo recuerdan?_ —una tercera voz, demandante, se hizo presente en la conversación, esta vez, salida desde los comunicadores de sus oídos.

— ¡Oh~! _le petit_ Islandia debe de estar aburrido de esperarnos~ —el francés rio entre dientes, escuchando claramente, un suspiro desde su comunicador.

— Tranquilo _tío_ ¡Luego el jefe _España_ te invitara unos buenos churros! —soltó el español con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, novato! Deberías estar agradecido de estar ayudando al increíble y asombroso _Prusia_ , no cualquiera está conmigo ¿Sabes? —el de cabellos blancos sonrió con orgullo, apuntándose con ambos pulgares.

— _Odín…su ego brilla más que mi futuro…—_ se quejó el rubio platinado desde la sala de control, mirando su laptop con pena ajena _— ¿Por qué Noruega? De todos, me tenías que mandar a mi ¿¡Verdad!_?

Los tres ignoraron sus comunicadores y comenzaron a caminar, como si nada, hasta la salida.

— Ah~ Fran e Is tienen razón. Si no sacamos esta cosa, Noruega nos va asesinar y dudo que sea compasivo—comento el moreno mirando a sus demás compañeros

— También podría hacerlo la guardia armada, lo cual no me apetece en este momento, mi cabello reluce demasiado como para mancharlo de sangre —alego el rubio, pasando una mano por su dichoso cabello con cuidado, mientras se aproximaban a la entrada del museo.

— O podría hacerlo yo

Una quinta persona se hacía presente, con una voz tan femenina como demandante, autoritaria.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver una sombra cerca de la entrada. Esta comenzó a acercarse, con pasos decididos, produciendo un sonido hueco al golpear la cerámica blanca de lugar con sus tacones. Finalmente, entre todo el suspenso, y gracias a la luz del gran techo de vidrio, aquella persona hizo su aparición.

El cabello largo y castaño, los ojos verdes, poderosos, y usando un traje negro muy elegante, algo ajustado, pero bien visto. Una vista que, para ellos, solo significaba una cosa.

 _Alguien ha de morir esta noche._

— _Mein Gott…_ —el de cabello blanco avanzo unos pasos hacia ella, con una sonrisa socarrona, y pasos petulantes — ¡Quién lo diría~!

— _¡Mon dieu!_ ¿Es ella realmente? —pronuncio apenas, Francia, si creérselo del todo.

— _Ostia_ …de aquí no salimos ilesos, ya _os_ lo digo —se rió nervioso el español, entregándose a su destino.

— A pasado mucho tiempo he…Prusia —ella sonrió de manera altanera. Le causaba gracia, ver las caras de impacto que tenía ese trio tan ridículo. Mientras que el alemán solo la desafiaba con la mirada, los otros dos un no salían de la impresión.

 _¿Qué hacia ella aquí?_

No, no había tiempo para dudas, ella era peligrosa y debían hacer algo también aparte de mirarla como idiotas. Francia y España dieron un paso adelante casi al mismo tiempo, esperando hacerle frente a esa mujer, pero dos brazo pálida se extendieron frente a ellos, antes de que dieran un segundo paso.

— Chicos, busquen al mocoso de los nórdicos y llévenselo con el objeto —ordenaba el de piel pálida, con confianza y determinación— De esto me encargo yo —ellos sabían que debían obedecerle esta vez, sin reclamos ni dudas, por lo que, acatando sus órdenes, salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

— ¡Ja! ¿En serio crees que los dejare huir a los tres? Te has vuelto más tonto de lo que recordaba, Prusia —riendo, se acercó a las dos armaduras medievales que estaban en la entrada, sacándoles a cada uno su respectiva espada.

— Mira querida, esto es entre tú y el increíble yo —la castaña le lanzo una de las espadas y este la atrapo en el aire, luciéndose como de costumbre— No me hagas perder mi preciado tiempo, _schön_ , ¡Eso no es para nada _awesome!_

— No lo hare, esta vez…pienso acabar contigo —sus ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad, afilados como dos dagas. Con las espada al frente, se posiciono en guardia, al igual que su contrincante— Es un placer volver a verte, _"Caballero Teutón"._

— El placer es mío… —sonrió de medio lado— _Lady Shadow_.

 _El choque de espadas comenzó._

* * *

 **Kasaamista.**

 **Capítulo 3: Lady Quien.**

La _Zona 8_ siempre seria la zona más destacada entre todas las demás, posiblemente, de la que más se hablaba a hoy en día y no justamente por cosas buenas. Cualquiera que tuviera una mínima conciencia de cómo funcionaba este país, sabría que esta zona no era la más segura ni por asomo. Pues la mayoría de las personas, tenía plena conciencia sobre las historias que rondaban sobre ella, mas solo una era la más popular, y al mismo tiempo, la más cierta: _La historia de la zona sin gobernador._

" _Se dice que hace seis años, alguien se atrevió a atentar contra la vida de un gobernador, específicamente, el de la Zona 8, montándolo de un tiro. Después de aquello, nadie quiso volver a poner un pie en las oficinas de esta zona, por miedo a que pasara lo mismo. Aparte, la Zona en sí, ya se había vuelto un completo caos como para volver a controlarla"_

Una historia que había pasado de boca en boca a lo largo de los años, incluso llegando a ser escuchada en una Zona tan protegida, como lo era la Zona 1.

Cada zona contaba con un gobernador para poder supervisarlas y que nada se saliera de los estándares de él gobernador supremo, _Czar_ , quien se ubicaba en la primera zona. Aun cuando la capital fuera la Zona 4, este no se atrevería a tocar las demás zonas por mera repulsión.

Y a Yao no podía gustarle menos en la situación en la que vivía.

— Mire, ¡No puedo simplemente ir a la Zona 1 a hacer su entrega! ¡Y no! ¡No me importa si me pagara más! —el castaño gritaba de manera feroz a través del viejo teléfono en sus manos, se estaba hartando del sujeto de la otra línea— Escuche, no nos permiten la entrada a la Zona 1. Ahora, no sea un perezoso y tome el metro como la gente común ¡No es tan difícil, _aru_!

Yao era el jefe de un famoso restaurante familiar muy bueno en la Zona 8 y ya que a casi nadie le gustaba estar en aquella zona, los clientes que tenía el lugar eran, en su mayoría, los mismo de siempre pero aun así, frecuentaban bastante el lugar. Por ello mismo, los clientes que estaban en ese preciso momento, miraban y escuchaban con una media sonrisa los gritos que daba el chino por el teléfono, acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, pues el castaño parecía vivir con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Mientras tanto, los que iban de paso, solo miraban algo impactados la escena.

Tal y como se esperaban de alguien que residía en la _Zona 8._

Las campanas de viento de la puerta, sonaron melodiosamente durante un momento, avisando la llegada de un nuevo individuo.

— ¿Cómo que es caro, aru? —su voz sonó indignada— Señor… ¿¡Usted tiene un teléfono para llamar y no para pagar unas míseras cuatro monedas por un boleto en metro!? ¿¡EN SERIO!? —le pregunto exaltado, por no decir, gritando.

Mientras, la persona que había entrado hacia unos segundos, se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias de la barra, esas de cojín rojo y pedestal dorado que estaba frente a él en la barra. Bastante elegante, la verdad.

— ¿Señor Wang? —pregunto la voz risueña del recién llegado, frente a él, llamando su atención. Yao se giró y le miro sonriendo.

— ¡Tino, aru! Dame un segundo, en seguida te atiendo —sonrió amablemente el chino, mientras le hacía una señal de espera. Más al darse vuelta nuevamente, su cara cambio a una mueca frívola, marcando una serie de números en aquel viejo teléfono sin titubear. Secuencia que Tino reconoció a la perfección— Bien, si no quiere su orden no tengo ningún problema, estoy seguro de que…puedo hacer una orden mejor con su carne, su familia estaría complacida en probar un nuevo sabor… ¿Qué me dice?

Pronuncio aquello con un tono de voz tan oscuro, que las suplicas del otro lado, más un grito muy pocos masculino, no se hicieron esperar. Después de unos minutos, Yao volvió a sonreír con naturalidad.

— ¡Qué bien que quiera de nuevo su orden! puede venir a buscarla a las _4:30_ y si quiere, podemos agregarle un juguete de panda aru~—el finlandés miro curioso el como el jefe del restaurante asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces— De acuerdo, gracias por preferirnos~

Corto la llamada y anoto unas cosas en una pequeña nota con pegamento.

— No es por nada, pero si no te conociera, diría que la manera en que haces negocios es extraña —rio con algo de nerviosismo el de cabello rubio, el castaño se pasó una mano por los cabellos, echando un poco de aire por la boca— ¡Je! Debo reconocerlo, usar el código oculto para amenazar a las personas, es un buen truco

El código oculto era una serie de números que solo una cierta clase de personas, como Tino o Yao, tienen en su poder. Sirve para que las líneas telefónicas no intercedan sus llamadas o mensajes. Este cambia cada mes como el lenguaje de las calles, para que nadie del gobierno pueda descubrirla.

— Da igual, a veces uno debe hacer esto para enseñarles a esos mocosos engreídos de la Zona 1, quien manda en realidad—suspiro mientras dejaba la nota con pegamento en una libreta — Estoy algo viejo para este trabajo aru~

— No esperaba menos del jefe del _"Barrio Chino"_ , vamos que solo tienes treinta años y te ves como si tuvieras veintidós...sin mentir —el finlandés colocaba sus manos obre las barra, mientras el chino se sentaba en una silla tras la misma. La verdad, se veía demasiado joven para ser tan viejo como decía ser.

 _Magia china_ , supuso Tino, apoyando una de sus manos en su rostro.

De jefe de un restaurante familiar, a líder de uno de los grupos más buscados de la Zona 8. Yao Wang, con treinta años de edad, era nada más ni nada menos que el líder del temido _"Barrio Chino"._ Un grupo de personas, con rasgos obviamente asiáticos, que se dedicaban al buen arte de _"Los tratos Chinos"_ como los llamaban ellos. Los tratos Chinos, funcionaban de una manera muy simple en realidad:

 _Busca a un miembro del barrio chino, pide un deseo y haz un trato con él._

Puedes pedir cualquier cosa: Reconocimiento, información, amor, venganza, alta tecnología, transporte y objetos varios con poco valor. Pero como cualquier trato, nada se hace a cambio de solo aire.

" _Toma chocolate, paga lo que debes"_

Una frase cubana bastante antigua, suponía que el contexto le iba bien de alguna manera.

— Entonces… ¿Que te trae por aquí, nórdico? menos sin tu gigante —el rubio salió de sus ensoñaciones un segundo y le miro con calma.

— Berwald no es mi gigante ¡Solo me cuida! — desvió la mirada, el chino le miro con una sonrisa algo picara

— Pero si yo no nombre a nadie, aru~ —se rio el de ojos rasgados, observando la cara perpleja y sonrojada que tenía el contrario.

Vale, se la había aplicado.

— ¡C-Como sea! A…Además, estaba con demasiado trabajo encima y no quería preocuparle —bien eso había sonado mal, pero era cierto, el sueco le insistió en acompañarle pero él se negó alegando que estaría bien. Se arrepentía.

— ¡Je! Se nota cuanto lo extrañas, aru—el rubio rió nervioso, tratando de negar cualquier cosa— Pero en serio, es muy extraño no verlo contigo y menos por este lugar, realmente no esperaba verte por aquí Tino.

— ¡Y no es para menos que no pase por estos lugares! Pasar por la Zona 8 es difícil, no sé cómo lo hacen Emil o Lukas— su expresión nerviosa paso a ser una mueca de cansancio.

Recordó las miradas que le dirigieron todos los matones y gigantes que pasaban junto a él, viéndolo caminar en solitario, débil e indefenso; en ese minuto, extraño que Berwald le acompañase a casi todos lados. Al pasar junto a todos esos seres peligrosos tuvo que poner la misma cara que ponía al comer marmite. **(*)**

¡Maldito gobernador! de todo lo que le podía gustar en la escala alimenticia ¿¡Tenia que comer Marmite!?¿¡No podía comer cosas normales!?

¡Oh! Pero si podía eliminar la comida chatarra de las tiendas.

Tino en su interior, lloraba por la frustración, extrañaba comer dulces con normalidad y no de contrabando.

— Así que, respecto a mi pregunta anterior, ¿Que te trae a cruzar las fronteras de la Zona 8? —reitero su pregunta, ahora con los labios algo fruncidos— Dudo que sea para comprar un panda de peluche, aru.

El de ojos violetas miro su bolso discretamente, devolviéndosela al chino en un segundo, sumando a una sonrisa casual.

— Lukas me mando en búsqueda de un objeto a esta zona, iba a venir el mismo, pero Emil no se encontraba bien hoy —respondió con un ligero gesto de preocupación en su rostro— Y ya que estaba por estos lares ¡Pase para que pudiera prepararle algún té de hierbas o algo de su agrado! —le miro dándole una gran sonrisa.

Yao parpadeo confundido.

— Um…Supongo que está bien, aru —tomo su lápiz y uno de las notas con pegamento, utilizadas anteriormente— Un té negro debería estar bien ¿no?, aún recuerdo que a ese chico no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces —dedujo, recordando uno de los cumpleaños del chico, celebrados en su restaurante, donde ni siquiera toco su pastel.

— Y aun así hace unos rollos de canela al mero estilo islandés tannnnn~ deliciosos —el rubio se perdió en sus pensamiento azucarados, casi con derramando un rio de baba. El de ojos cafés comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de debajo de la barra.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto sacando a Tino de sus ensoñaciones

— Dolor de cabeza. Ayer se fue en una misión y nos lo devolvieron en el peor estado de todos —explicó, viendo como Yao ponía calentar agua en un termo— Mathias y Lukas le están cuidado ahora y Berwald tiene que estar trabajado en alguna de sus nuevas invenciones~—hizo una pausa, formando un pequeño puchero con sus labios— Me pregunto cómo estarán ahora…

* * *

Podemos apreciar, casualmente, el como un joven islandés de dieciséis años, bastante delgado y de 1.68 cm, ahorca ferozmente a un musculoso danés de veintidós años y de 1.80 cm. Cualquiera se preguntaría, _"¿Cómo es que ese pequeño pueda contra un titán como ese danés?",_ es fácil:

Es Emil.

— I-Is, Is…Islan-día… ¡M-Me estas matando! —intentaba hablar el de ojos celestes, mientras trataba de quitarse al pequeño islandés de encima, sin hacerle daño.

— Me importa una mierda, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarme con dos de esas porquerías!? —apunto a la cama, dejando ver dos feas muñecas inflables y un destapa caños. No pregunten que hacia un destapa caños ahí, la lógica de Mathias no puede ser cuestionada. Le miro con esos grandes ojos lilas, mientras el danés reía nervioso — ¡Ni si quiera son bonitas!

— Emilcito, jaja…es que, veras…t-te veías… ¿Muy solo? —Islandia le fulmino con la mirada, dejando de hacer presión un momento— ¡Oh por favor! Si le pongo una foto del chino ¿Te haría feliz?

Emil le miro con una completa cara de: "Ahora si te vas a la mierda". Acto seguido, continuo ahorcándolo con todas las fuerzas de un islandés macho, pecho lampiño, bolas de diamante, que se respetaba.

— L-Lukas… ¡Ayúdame! —rogo, mirando a su "mejor amigo" con suplica.

El noruego, quien se había mantenido observando el espectáculo todo el tiempo como si fuera una película repetida, desvió la mirada de la cara de perrito a medio morir de Mathias y comenzó a salir del cuarto. No le afectaba para nada.

—Creo que Berwald tenía una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en alguna parte… —murmuro para sí mismo, al tiempo que salía.

— ¡LUKAS, NO ME DEJES! ¡No, no Emil! ¡Con la muñeca no!

— ¡Muere, maldito muere!

* * *

— Si, quizá estén bien~—sonrió pensando lo más positivo posible.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, entre las conversaciones ajenas y los sonidos de algunos cubiertos chocando contra los platos. El finlandés veía como el chino se movía de un lado para otro tras la barra, mirando las etiquetas de los frascos, sacando algunos, devolviendo otros, buscando un termo pequeño, entre otras actividades. Tino volvió a mirar su bolsa café, lo que traía ahí dentro tenía que ser entregado a toda costa.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el asiático.

— Así que… ¿Cómo fue que Lukas le dejo ir solo, a su pequeño hermanito, en una misión? —la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al más joven, quien le miro con esos grades ojos violetas con algo de espanto.

— B-Bueno...Anoche, mandamos al _Bad friend trio_ a hacernos un "encargo", si es que me entiendes, claro —el otro le observo entre la perplejidad y la confusión.

 _El Bad friend trio._

Quien no había oído de ellos podía darse un tiro en la nuca. Era el trió de ladrones más famoso de aquel _"X"_ país. Y no era para menos, todos sus trabajos estaban tan bien hechos que daban miedo, con toda la precisión de un ladro experto. El problema era que estaban...absolutamente mal de la cabeza y siempre dejaban un desastre a donde quiera que iban.

Su líder era un alemán egocéntrico, que presumía ser de una nación absolutamente extinta llamada Prusia, le seguían un francés con mucha elegancia y un expediente lleno de cosas no aptas para niños, y un español que parecía tener la sonrisa pegada a la cara todo el tiempo.

— ¿¡Ese trio de vándalos!? ¿Qué clase de encargo era ese? —si no fuera porque Tino le tenía mucha confianza a Yao, hubiera huido desde el primer minuto de la pregunta hecha. Pero él sabía que podía confiar en él. Uno era saber que no se podía confiar en nadie, lo otro era saber que si uno caía, caían todos.

— Uno de… _"la lista"_ —susurro. Yao soltó un "Oh" y asintió repetidas veces— El problema era que el lugar a donde iban era la Zona 2, una zona de por sí, muy segura.

— Entiendo, entonces se llevaron a Emil porque es el único que podía desactivar todas las trampas ¿Es eso, aru? —Tino le asintió con la cabeza— Ahora tiene sentido el por qué Lukas dejaría ir solo a Emil —oculto su sonrisa entre sus largas mangas rojas.

— Exactamente~

— Entonces, si solo era para eso ¿Por qué Emil volvió en tan mal estado? —el de larga cabellera le cruzaba esa pregunta hacia bastante rato, la verdad, pues poco sentido le hallaba— Realmente no creo que sea por estar tantas horas frente a la computadora o lo gritos que se deben escuchar por los comunicadores —rio.

Väinämöinen se echó a reír sobre la barra. Le hacía gracia recordar todas las locuras que le había contado Emil al llegar a "casa", los gritos y las risas de esos sujetos casi lo dejaban sordo, según el islandés.

— La verdad, es que la culpa no la tiene por completo ese trio —señaló quitándose una lagrimita del ojo, Wang le miro confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres, aru? —le pregunto con sincera confusión. El rubio le miro unos segundos en silencio, ya recompuesto.

Apretó un poco los labios, hasta que finalmente pronuncio aquello que el chino no esperaba escuchar:

— _Elizabetha_ ha vuelto desde las sombras —pronuncio con un tono apagado, desviando la mirada — Esa noche, el Bad Friend trio junto a Emil tuvieron un encuentro con ella.

Yao se quedó de piedra.

— P-pero, es… ¡Imposible! ¡Los asesinos jamás salen de-!

— Lo sé, Yao, lo sé —le corto las palabras. Miro hacia abajo y saco lo que estuvo cargando todo este tiempo en su bolso, extendiéndoselo— Y Noruega también lo sabe.

Un sobre rojo.

— ¿Qué esto aru? —tomo la carta entre sus manos, realmente no estaba en la edad para poder asimilar todas estas cosas de un solo golpe.

— Una carta para ti —el chino subió su mirada con preocupación, topándose de lleno con una mirada determinada, casi calculadora .Una mirada que jamás habría visto en alguien como Tino Väinämöinen— Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

El choque de las espadas hacía eco por todo el lugar.

Choque tras choque, encuentro tras encuentro, todo con una ferocidad increíble. Ambos luchadores dominaban sus espadas con absoluta maestría, esquivando ataques, y atacando al mismo tiempo aunque no fuese con su espada; nunca dándole tregua a su contrincante, sin dar jamás su brazo a torcer.

Ninguno iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

— Debo reconocerlo, haz mejorado mucho Gilbert~ —rio la castaña, esquivando por poco la espada del albino, volviendo a atacarlo sin dudar.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! No puedo dejar que mi nivel de asombrosidad baje, _kesesese_ —rio con arrogancia. La muchacha de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, la palabra "Asombrosidad", ni siquiera estaba en el diccionario.

Volvió a atacar chocando nuevamente con la espada del otro, no así, al mismo tiempo, tratando de darle un patada en las piernas. Gilbert salto antes de que la patada de su contrincante diera con su cometido.

— Pero veo que esa actitud tan despreciable tuya no ha cambiado ni un poco.

— Sabes que te encanta, querida Elizabetha~ _¡Kese!_

La espada de Lady Shadow ahora iba dirigida con más furia hacia su enemigo de esa noche, tratando de darle en algunos puntos clave. Aun así, Gilbert parecía no querer dejarse dar tan fácilmente, que era arrogante, pero no idiota. Esquivaba cada estocada que intentaba dar la muchacha, al igual que ella esquivaba todos los contra ataques del albino, solo cortando algunas partes de la ropa, pero nada que les preocupara realmente.

Mientras tanto, Francia y España, sacaban de la sala de control al pequeño miembro de Kasaamista, con cuidado de que ningún guardia se levantara de su posición o que alguna trampa se activara de repente.

— Así que… ¿Por qué esa chica está peleado con Gilbert? —pregunto finalmente el islandés, andando detrás de ellos.

— No es cualquier chica pequeño amigo, es _Lady Shadow_ —respondió el sonriente español, quien iba más cerca.

— ¿Lady Shadow? ¿Que ella no es una asesina? —volvió a preguntar, realmente al ser uno de los más jóvenes metidos en el bajo mundo, aun no entendí muchas cosas. Lukas no le dejaba aprender demasiado, "por su bien".

— No es solo una asesina cualquiera _mon amie_ , si lo fuera quizá no estaríamos vivos aquí en este momento —rio el francés que iba delante de los otros dos, cuidado la delantera.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Ambos del _BFT_ se miraron y solo sonrieron — ¡Hey! ¿Por qué sonríen? ¡Explíquenme!

— ¡Nada, enanito! —respondieron al mismo tiempo. A Emil comenzó a nacerle un serio tic en el ojo izquierdo. Odiaba que no le contaran las cosas, se sentía como un mocoso cualquiera.

Volviendo al salón principal.

Ambos aún seguían luchando. Muchas de las cosas de la entrada estaban destrozadas, cuadros, reliquias, vidrios, entre otras cosas. Aun con el cansancio de toda la pelea, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus músculos siendo un tregua, ninguno quería rendirse aun.

Esto no era solo una pelea entre _asesino y víctima._

 _Era por orgullo._

Finalmente en un despiste de la chica, el albino. de una patada en la mano, pudo quitarle su espada y mandarla a volar. Gilbert le apunto con su propia espada directo al cuello de Elizabetha. Ella solo respiraba agotada, sonriendo ladinamente, siempre con la frente en alto.

— Bien hecho, me has desarmado ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto en tono divertido, tenía las manos levantadas en señal de _"me tienes"._

La verdad era que a Gilbert le interesaba muy poco el hecho de hacerle daño a una chica, mejor dicho a esta chica en particular. Bajo la espada ante la mirada expectante de la castaña y comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

— Oh marimacha, no tienes por qué hacer esto ¡El asombroso Gilbert comprende tus sentimientos hacia mí! ¡Y te otorga el perdón!—hablo con arrogancia— ¿Verdad que soy un alma bondado-?—una daga le pasó rozando la mejilla, haciéndole una cortada superficial en el acto. Se lo tenía bastante escondido la verdad. — ¿¡Pero qué te pasa marimacha!? ¡No ves que mi fabulosa persona está hablando!

— Créeme, acabo de hacerle un favor a tus compañeros —sonrió con sarcasmo. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia las espaldas del albino, logrando que este también mirara hacia atrás.

— Hungría, amiga mía, amiga de nuestros amigos. Podemos resolver esto de manera pacífica~— justo en ese momento, volvían a entrar a ese salón, con Emil a sus espaldas, confirmando que ahora el ambiente era "más seguro".

— ¿Eh? ¿Y quién es él? —Apunto la chica al pequeño de cabellos plateados, había sentido la presencia de los otros dos fisgones, pero no de ese último— Se me hace familiar…

— ¿Él? ¡Oh Liz! Solo tienes que mirarle la cara, lo reconocerás en segundos —Antonio puso al pequeño delante de él, la castaña se acercó un poco mientras el más bajo parecía querer desaparecer, preguntándose de donde habían sacado tanta confianza de repente, siendo que hacía dos minutos se querían matar.

Trago en seco.

Ella se acercó a su rostro, mirándolo con ojos intensos, ojos que ocultaban tantas cosas como su portadora. Estaba frente a una asesina de re-nombre, pero su hermano no lo había mandado para morir ahí ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?

Pronto ella pareció reaccionar, colocando sus mano en sus propias mejillas, alejándose unos pasos.

— _¡Te jó Isten!_ —pronuncio la dama, en un idioma que el islandés reconoció como _"húngaro",_ idioma que aprendió de entre los miles de libros que estaban en su hogar.

 _Pero…_

— " _Creí que esa lengua ya estaba muerta"_ —pensó Emil, confundido.

— ¡Eres el hermano de Lukas! ¡Emil Steilsson! —exclamo finalmente la asesina. Wow, hacía mucho que no escucha su propio apellido.

— ¿¡Como lo sabe!? —pregunto algo alterado.

— Pusiste la misma cara de _"Quiero que alguien me mate en este minuto si está loca me sigue mirando"_ , que ponía Noruega a tu edad, cuándo le observaba tratando de intimidarlo —recordó la húngara con una mirada soñadora — Ah~ aquellos tiempos donde aún trabajaba para mi señor.

El más joven de todos trataba de analizar todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Obviamente sabía que la mayoría de las personas del bajo mundo tenía que conocer a su hermano, era líder de un grupo terrorista bastante reconocido, por ende tenían que conocer a su "pequeño hermano" y a los demás de la banda Kasaamista, aunque solo fuese por nombre. Si incluso una vez, escucho por ahí, que su propio hermano mayor, fue amigo de dos asesinos bastante buscados por el país.

Lo que realmente le intrigaba era saber en ese momento, era el por qué ellos, Elizabetha y Gilbert, estaban peleando hacia un rato y ahora actuaban como si nada.

— ¡Eh Liz! Que el _chaval_ aquí está _flipando_ de maneras catastróficas —rio el de ojos esmeralda, viendo la mirada perdida del más pequeño.

— ¡Oh! Claro, claro —ella levanto su mano frente al chico, esperando a que la tomara— Mi nombre es Elizabetha Hedervary, una asesina de la _Zona 3_ , conocida en el bajo mundo como Lady Shadow, es un gusto pequeño miembro de Kasaamista—ella le guiño el ojo.

— E-E-Encantado señorita Elizabetha —le estrecho la mano algo nervioso.

— Pero que lindo es…se vería bien en vestido…—analizo Elizabetha, mientras el de cabello rubio le daba una mirada indescriptible— Pero no tengo tiempo para esto, la noche es corta y aun debo acabar con este bastardo —apunto acusadoramente a Prusia.

— ¡No puedo creer que aun intentes matarme! ¡Estamos del mismo lado, zopenca! —le reclamo el lamenta agitando la espada que aún tenía en sus manos.

— No me importa, el señor _Austria_ aún espera tu cabeza, y es mi deber como asesina a contrato llevársela —se dio media vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Vamos Eli, ya no trabajas para el! ¡Supéralo! —otra daga fue lanzada por la chica, rozándole el cuello— ¡Hey! ¡Que te dejara por _balas locas_ no es mi problema! —le saco la lengua.

Emil se preguntó seriamente si este era el tipo de personas que dominaban el bajo mundo. Elizabetha, paso delante del miembro de Kasaamista, casi matando a Gilbert con la mirada.

— Retíralo baboso —quería lanzarle otra cuchilla con toda su fuerza, pero en una fallo de cálculos, le dio con su codo directo en la cara a Emil, quien estaba detrás suya, dejándolo inconsciente por la fuerza del impacto.

Los cuatro miraron el cuerpo del islandés con muecas de dolor.

— ¡Uuuh! Perdóname cariño, si te vuelvo a ver te invitare un pastel en el _"Pink fénix"_ —se disculpó la castaña con el inconsciente Islandia en el suelo. Volvió a mirar al miembro de él Bad friend trio, irritada— ¡Ahora si te mato! —exclamo, acercándosele con cuchilla en mano.

— Escucha Eli, estamos del mismo lado ¡Ambos queremos salir de todo este mundo y necesitamos a nuestro amigo vivo para ello! —Francis le sostuvo el brazo con su mano, haciendo algo de presión para que no atacara a su amigo y líder. Esta se zafo de golpe.

— Es cierto, todos vamos contra el dictador —hablo el castaño, quien sostenía el "cadáver" del pobre islandés entre sus brazos.

— Lo se…pero saben que debo hacerlo, el señor Austria-

— El _señor Austria_ ya no está —le dijo firmemente el oji-rojo—Ya no trabajas para él, _Lady Shadow._

La verdad era que Elizabetha fue una de las mejores asesinas hacía muchos años, reconocida por ser la primera mujer en el mundo del asesinato. Un día consiguió un trabajo bastante estable, trabajando en la _Zona 3_ para un reconocido político de nombre: _Roderich Edelstein_. Ambos parecían muy felices e incluso parecía que su relación de jefe y contratado iba más allá de eso. Pero con el paso del tiempo la relación que ambos mantenían, se rompió de bruscamente.

Todo porque nunca pudo matar a la última persona de la lista de aquel político.

" _El Caballero teutón"_

La despidió.

De la noche a la mañana estaba de vuelta en las calles, ya no tenía a quien servir, y ella se lo lamento muchas veces. Todo su trabajo había sido mermado por un simple muchacho de cabellos blancos como la luna, que supo esquivar todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

Tuvo tantas oportunidades para matarle, de esas nunca le faltaban, lo sabía.

Es que simplemente…

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues? —le pregunto directamente, ella apretó la cuchilla en su mano.

— Yo…

 _No podía._

Se armó un silencio horrible, en aquel gran salón, sumado a un pesado ambiente, casi palpable. La húngara fijo su mirada verde en la rojiza del contario.

Hasta que sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

De repente, ambos podían sentir una mirada oscura y penetrante, viniendo desde el techo de vidrio sobre sus cabezas. Alguien les había estado observando todo este tiempo. Los dos miraron hacia arriba automáticamente, acompañados por Antonio y Francis quienes miraron por reflejo. Emil aún estaba inconsciente.

Desde el techo, dos ojos tan rojos como la sangre los miraba fijamente. Eran parecidos a los de Gilbert, pero bastante más risueños y burlones.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña vieron el vidrio con odio, la sombra del techo salió con rapidez de su posición, soltando una risa algo siniestra que reconocieron al instante.

 _¿Él también estaba de vuelta?_

Súbitamente, ella comenzó a correr hacia la salida, como si algo la atrajera a seguirle. El alemán al ver esto, le agarró del brazo con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le pregunto enojado, ella solo se volteó a verlo, sonriendo con una mirada desafiante.

— ¡Oh! Gilbert~, no creas que me olvido de ti, me encantaría patearte el trasero aquí mismo —ella se soltó bruscamente del agarre del albino y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando a Prusia directamente a los ojos— Pero yo y ese sujeto tenemos unos asuntos pendientes, y realmente no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver.

— Detesto que sean unos asesinos —mascullo mirando al suelo con una sonrisa. Ella entendía a lo que se refería, así que solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Ya sabes cómo somos…Pareciera que desaparecemos más a cada asesinato que hacemos —corrió hacia la puerta y dejo a los tres chicos y al inconsciente desconcertados. Se paró en la puerta y miro la escena de re-ojo— Ten cuidado, hay muchos asesinos allá afuera… y parece que alguien… _"nos está sacando de las sombras"_

Prusia se quedó mirando la puerta un par de minutos más, hasta que se volteó hacia sus compañeros que aun veían la escena atónitos. Suspiro resignado.

— Vámonos, tenemos que llevar al chico y al objeto con su banda terrorista, ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí —ordeno con tono graves, algo más serio de lo normal.

— ¿Gilbert que fue eso de los asesinos? —se atrevió a preguntar el francés. El de orbes rojas bajo la cabeza, les debía una explicación, eran un equipo y el los equipos no debe haber secretos.

— Los asesinos están volviendo a aparecer, primero fue Vash con su regreso de la muerte, luego fue Elizabetha y ahora acabamos de ver al _niño vampiro_ …—analizo la situación. Esos ojos definitivamente eran de ese chupa sangre y eso, para cualquiera, era grave.

— ¿¡Pero qué _coño_ significa eso!? —Antonio estaba exasperado, quería respuestas al igual que Francis.

— ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? ¡Los asesinos jamás se dejan ver! ¡Ni siquiera a las personas del bajo mundo! —le grito mirándolo directamente a los ojos— La única vez, que de verdad ves a un asesino, es cuando lo contratas o va a matarte ¿Entiendes? —explico algo más calmado, entrecerrando los ojos— Algo está haciendo que salgan de las sombras…

— Eso significa…—sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, sujetando con más fuerza el menudo cuerpo de Emil.

— Significa que algo malo va a pasar —Francis miro a los otro dos serios— Alguien está siguiendo los pasos del bajo mundo.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tino salía con un termo en sus manos, estaba calentito en sus manos y eso le hacía sonreír inconscientemente. Las personas a su lado solo le miraban extrañados ¿Por qué un chico tan tierno saldría de un lugar como ese, en una zona tan peligrosa como lo era la Zona 8? Pero el solo pasaba de ellas.

Mientras, Yao se mantenía pensado en lo que había escuchado recientemente, en sus manos estaba el sobre rojo algo arrugado, ya había leído la carta, y el contenido no era demasiado agradable a su vista. Metido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que una persona se hacía presente a su lado.

Una mano le movió el hombro con algo de suavidad.

— ¡Oiga, oiga! ¿No se murió o sí? Sé que esta algo viejo, pero aún es temprano para que le llegue su hora ¿verdad? —le llamo la atención una chica de largos cabellos castaño oscuro y mirada dudosa.

— Oh… Mei-Mei ¿Ya han vuelto? —pregunto algo desconcertado, viendo a sus hermanos menores atender a algunos clientes que había llegado recientemente.

— Hace unos 15 minutos, anciano—rio con sarcasmo, pero al ver que Yao no reaccionaba con sus típicos gritos ante sus palabras, lo miro con curiosidad y algo de preocupación— ¿Hermano te sucede algo?

China miro a la castaña un rato, su mirada estaba algo perdida, quizá decaída, lo que preocupo un aún más a la chica. Finalmente el castaño suspiro y se paró de la silla.

— No, no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora —explico dándose media vuelta para ir a la cocina del lugar, aun tenia ordenes que atender y su sus hermanos estaba ahí, no tenía por qué quedarse en la barra. Pero antes de entrar, se paró en la puerta, sin mirar a su hermana— Mei ¿Me haces un favor?

— Am… ¿Supongo? —con una mano en su cadera, le presto atención a lo que fuera a decir.

— Trascribe esta carta y mándasela a los de _"Mafia Rusa"_ en la _Zona 1_ —le entrego el sobre rojo, ella lo recibió con algo de intriga, casi con miedo de lo que el mayor le indicaba— Y si puedes…escríbele una carta a _Kiku_ , dile…que tenga mucho cuidado con los movimientos que haga.

La chica le miro con ojos grandes, asombrada, pero asintió varias veces con la cabeza hasta retirarse por una de las puertas que decía "solo empleados". Si su hermano…no…si su líder lo decía, entonces tenía que ser cierto.

Y Yao esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

En otro lado, el finlandés ya había llegado a la estación del metro que conectaba todas las zonas, para irse directamente a la Zona 4. Miro su celular sin que nadie le viera y reviso sus mensajes. El último mensaje que había recibido esa mañana le enfrió la mirada.

Mientras, el tren hacia su zona llegaba a destino, abriendo sus puertas a sus pasajeros.

" _Martes 22 de febrero a las 14:13 hrs._

 _De: Noruega._

 _Reúnete con Prusia cerca del barrio chino. Él tiene una carta que debemos de entregar a toda costa._

 _Solo dásela a Yao. Él tiene la llave que buscamos para el "Objeto C"._

 _Ya tengo a alguien en mente para que busque el objeto y necesito que Yao coopere._

 _Buena suerte."_

Miro hacia arriba antes de entrar en la estación, dejando que el vapor se escapara de sus labios por el frío del medio día, y vio aquel cielo azulado que muchos admiraban con devoción.

Entrecerró los ojos, finalmente, entrando por las puertas del metro.

 _— Odio el cielo falso..._

* * *

 _ **(*) Marmite:** Es una pasta comestible hecha de levadura y con subproductos de la elaboración de cerveza. Tiene un olor fuerte y gusto extraño, es muy famosa entre los ingleses. Su eslogan es "Love it or hate it" (Amala u odiala). _

**_La verdad, es horrible, pero es de gustos adquiridos como el Salmiakki. Así que no puedo hablar por todos XD_**

* * *

Chan chan channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

¡Si, asi los dejos! En el próximo capitulo van a aprender verdaderamente como funcionan todas las zonas. Ademas de saber un poco mas los planes retorcidos y raros de Lukas, pero ya volveremos al canal normal. Donde veremos a los 5 haciendo sus actos terroristas, es solo que estos capítulos son super necesarios para que comprenda el espacio en el que viven y las cosas que estan pasando y pasaran.

Hay algo que posiblemente no especifique pero me gustaría que supieran, que son las edades de los integrantes~

Mathias, Berwald y Lukas tienen 22, Tino tiene 20 y Emil 16 (Al igual que Xiang~)

Bueno es todo por ahora~ Ustedes saben si quieren ver a algún personaje especifico en acción, pueden decirme~

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
